A New Begining
by Flamez Kaulitz xX
Summary: Well this is only my second story so dont get to excited, all my friends like it so i hope you do too. give me lots of feedback :D SORRY GUYS Ok ive finallt finished writing the first chapeter and all's good i hope. sorry i took so lone :S


L was crouched in front of the monitors in the dimly lit room, he was dosing off, Lights arms were clutched tightly around him, making him even drowsier. Had that just happened? L's mind was buzzing, he felt like his brain hadn't been this active for months, new hormones raided his body. He remembered back to an hour ago when Light had admitted his love for L.

_"L, I think I love you." Mumbled Light Yagami. He took L's hand in his, looking for reassurance. L was surprised at this sudden, yet glorious news. He'd loved Light Yagami ever since they'd met, that was why he'd refused to accuse him of being Kira. L looked up to his lover and smiled. Lights grin took L's breath away and before he time to catch it he was pinned to the floor by Light, his hands held above his head. Light winked and he pressed his excited lips to L's trembling ones. Light licked L's bottom lip, asking for access. L accepted and Light trust in, eager to explore. L began to copy this complicated technique exploring lights mouth and occasionally battling him for dominance. L's had never kissed anyone before so all the new emotions raging through his body made him rather aroused. He however had never felt "hard" before so his lusting expression changed to one of curiousness. Light laughed at the armature struggling against this extraordinary feeling._

_"Light I feel..."_

_"Aroused?"_

_"If you like that phrase, then yes. But I don't really know what it is."_

_Light stared in shock at the detective. Had he never felt this before? Never... He was a virgin!?! Well that kinda made sense. Light teased L, running his tongue along the length of L's prominent jawbone. L moaned and gripped lights shirts so hard it tore along the seams. L smiled innocently and Light threw it to the other side of the room. L's shirt followed suit. L reached down impatiently to Lights buckle. He struggled to undo it and Light gave his trembling hands a help. He then did L's for him. He was just as excited as L, however he'd felt the throbbing emotions and hormones before and he'd learnt to contain his enthusiasm. When they were both stripped naked Light reached behind L and stuck two fingers inside L. L screamed, mostly in pain. The sound was like an ear-splitting yelp to Light and he quickly withdrew. _

_"N n no, keep going Light-Kun" L gasped wincing. _

_"But L it's hurting you. I can bear to hurt you." _

_"Please, Light" that was the first time L had said lights name without Kun or San on the end. He really wanted this. Light stuck his two fingers back inside L, this time L did not scream but Light could feel his pain. "Keep going Light" L said clenching his teeth. Light forced another finger in. Once L had got used to the feeling Light withdrew his fingers and stuck something much harder inside L. L screamed, this time it was with delight, but Light could still hear a hint of pain in his cry. Light move in and out slowly gradually gaining speed. Occasionally L moaned and his hips began to move meeting Light's. L was now out of control, the emotions so strong he felt he would explode. Light searched around for L's erect. He found it and when he gripped it L flinched, no-one had touched him there ever, not even himself. He began to get used being held there and when Light was sure he was used to the feel he began pumping, timing it with his thrusts. L was out of control, he was sweating buckets. A new feeling filled L, a strange feeling; he liked it and disliked it at the same time. He felt liquid filling his erection, he wanted to prevent it from coming out but he couldn't. _

_"Light, what is" he winced "this"_

_"Its ok L just let it out, it's natural". L didn't want to cover them both in his liquid, but as the orgasm got at its highest stage he couldn't hold it in anymore, he screamed, letting it all out, covering the both of them in sticky liquid. Light kept trusting as he reached his peak and he released his seed inside L. After a few minutes of catching their breath they showered and got dressed before the task force arrived back._

***

"L?" Light whispered. L blinked and opened his eyes to the blinding light. "You fell asleep, that's the first time I've seen you sleep, I shouldn't have woken you."

"I'm ok Light-kun." Oh back to the old 'Light-Kun' were we. Light sighed.

"No wonder you fell asleep."

"Light-kun did most of the work, you should sleep."

"Work?" Said a different voice. L's Heart skipped a beat. Damn it the task force were back. He quickly thought up an excuse.

"Well ... Errrr, L here errr"

"Let me explain. We, well I mean Light-kun here, suspects Misa Amanae may once have been the second Kira, but either without her own knowledge or her memories have been wiped." Crap, thought Light, he was good. Damn it, how did he just randomly think that up? "We also decided that we should get some more people, trustworthy," he added, "to help us solve this case."

"Huh?" said Light taken aback by this news, "Oh yeah"

"I have already decided who will be coming along, three boys from America, their names are Near, Mello and Matt. I shall get Watarie to go and fetch them when they can get over. They are all quite young but Near's puzzle solving skills should be quite a help." Once everyone had heard what L had to say, they all scuttled off to the separate room where all the information was stored. L and Light stayed in the monitor room, L's eyes fixed on Amanae.

"L, why are you inviting more people over from America to join the task force?"

"Because Light-Kun, the case has come to a standstill. I can't seem to find any new evidence. I'm simply stuck." L sighed, "Plus I'm going to need some more spare time now that I've got you on my case." He winked in Lights Direction. He reached toward Light Pecking his Lips. Light took control and gained entry to L's mouth. L began to take Lights top off when the was a sudden knock at the door they darted apart and forgetting they were chained together got pulled back together ar the door flung open. Sochiro walked in.

"Not fighting again. If you two are going to work together you need to get over your differences."

"Sorry dad"

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to Ryuzaki."

"Sorry Ryuzaki."

"I'm sorry too Light-Kun, this fighting is childish and immature." They both smirked under their breaths.

"Now kiss and make up."

Light did almost kiss L but he remembered what was happening between them was still unknown to the task force and he stopped himself. "What, Literally?" he said in a convincingly disgusted voice.

"No, of course not. Just hug."

L's heart sunk as Sochiro said this, he so badly wanted to kiss Light again. He really needed to stop thinking about Light, when he thought about Light thrills ran down him; he was scared he might get excited again. Lights arms interrupted his thoughts. Light whispered something along the lines of "I'll make it up to you later" and let go of L.

*****


End file.
